Talk:1912/@comment-4759061-20120307222644
Here are some spoilers. Also, my favorite part of this article is the fact they mention that Jeremy will have to play a 14 year old.... LOL. I really wish they'll pull that off well!!! "Vampire Diaries" fans, you're suffering through yet another hiatus at the moment, and we sympathize. We know you're fiending for any spoilery tidbit you can get about the episodes coming up after the break, and we're here to help you wade through all the rumors and figure out what's real and what's not. March 15 will come before you know it! First of all, yes, it's true that the Gilbert parents, Miranda and Grayson, are currently being cast. Of course, these are Elena's adoptive parents (and Jeremy's biological ones!) who died when their car crashed off Wickery Bridge before the pilot. With Wickery Bridge in the process of being restored after the fundraiser, we're leading up to a big unveiling, which is sure to bring back memories for Elena. Fans can expect to see a flashback to the night that they died, when Stefan tried to save Elena's father -- but Grayson insisted that he save Elena, instead. As reported by E!, the actors have been asked to take scuba lessons for the underwater sequences, though our girl Nina Dobrev already has her certification, so she's all set. (Any casting suggestions, TVD fans? Remember, they've got to be hot enough to be Jeremy's parents. Not to mention, Mr. Gilbert's got some pretty big shoes to fill as the older brother to David Anders' Uncle John.) We'll definitely get some new information about that time in Elena's life that will impact the way we view Mystic Falls today. "The great rule of storytelling is... don't flash back if there's nothing that's going to change your life moving forward," executive producer Julie Plec says. "We'll have to see what we can uncover about that past that can would impact us today." But we can promise you one thing: We're not going to discover that Elena's parents are, somehow, still alive. The actors cast as the Gilberts will be seen only in flashback. "If it ever turns out Elena's parents aren't dead... I will probably be in retirement on a beach in Hawaii, and somebody else will be running the show," Plec assures us. "Elena's parents are dead, and it was a human accident, and a human tragedy. The night that Stefan pulled her out of the water and saved her life was the beginning of their love story, so I would certainly like to return to that night at some point and know more about it." In other flashback news, we promised you that we would see Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen) before the end of the season -- but we didn't promise you we'd see him in the present day. We're not entirely sure how McQueen is going to pull off playing 14 again, but Jeremy was generally pretty stoned back then, so maybe the magic of makeup will hide the fact that he's all man now. You know we're pulling for some Matt/Elena scenes, too... but no official word on that yet! Consider our fingers crossed. As for the rest of the rumored spoilers -- tread lightly. There's a lot of false information out there (and Perez Hilton's "source close to production" is not particularly close to production at all). We don't want you to get your hopes up for something (or start worrying about an upcoming death!) if it's not in the cards. Here's what we can tell you: When Michael Trevino told us that Tyler, Klaus, and Caroline would never be part of a real love triangle, he clearly hadn't yet received the scripts for his return episodes! Tyler is coming back in a very big way, and the dynamic between him and Klaus is going to shift significantly. Right now, we're hearing that Caroline's heart remains with Tyler, despite Klaus' increasingly charming plays for her affection. Still, Klaus doesn't seem to be the type to give up easily. Oh, was there another love triangle you wanted to hear about? Delena fans, don't pack up your toys and go home quite yet. Though Damon and Elena aren't on the best of terms right now, things are going to grow more intense between them -- if that's at all possible! Though revisiting the car crash may stir up some feelings for Stefan and Elena, there are some passionate, powerful scenes coming up for her and Damon, too. Let's just say that while he may have given up on pursuing her for the greater good, she's not quite ready to let him go yet. Got more questions for the TVD cast and producers? Leave your queries in the comments section below and we'll do our best to get you some answers when we see them this weekend at the PaleyFest "Vampire Diaries" event.